everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacali Latrans
Calli Latrans is 2015-introduced and all-around character. The daughter of a coyote trickster: cheeky, cunning, sassy and spunky. This coyote is a Royal with rebellious habits. Always observing while getting into copious amounts of trouble and making it for those around her. Calli prides herself in being the most notorious trouble maker that Ever After has ever known. Portrayers Bekka Prewitt (Kitty Cheshire) is the only voice that is fitting to Calli. There would be some modification in the voice acting. The pitch would be slightly deeper with a more smarmy, condescending tone. Calli's voice sounds like a very young girl with street dialect which throws people off. Laura Bailey (Ashlynn Ella) would have voiced Calli's mother. If you think this is odd refer to the voice acting she did for Skyrim The Elder Scrolls. Her voice work for Serana is exactly how Calli's mother would sound. Same personality too. About the brat Calli Appearance Calli is sinuous and short standing only at 5'2. She is also biracial, Native American/European descent. She is tan with medium length auburn color form her father's side streaked with white on her bangs and predominant on the right side. Her large reddish brown pointed ears and slanted, iridescent chartreuse colored eyes are good indicators of her coyote genes. Along with her hands which are adorned with sharp claws as well as the large canines that tend to poke out when she smiles/smirks at others. Calli's usual outfit is a fur lined blue short vest over a long yellow shirt with orange paw prints on the front, grey shorts and brown mid-top belted boots. In recent updates her other signature look has a black denim half-jacket over an orange shirt with faded grey jeans instead. She does not often wear makeup. Not that she has anything against that notion rather just doesn't like how it feels on her face. On the rare occasions that she does her use of cosmetics is light, often mascaras and smoky eyeshadows that accentuate her eye color and dark colored lip gloss. Occasionally she will wear a lip ring and ear piercings. Calli views wearing collars as something that is "shameful" so she wears a burgundy bandana to hide Baba Yaga's collar she's cursed to wear. The collar itself is crafted of thick troll hide leather with three enchanted chains encircling it. One copper, one silver, one gold. The collar will come off when Calli graduates from Ever After High. 'Personality' A girl of dueling personality and moral ambiguity. Calli doesn’t try to hide who she is however her intentions are enigmatic. Her viewpoint is in shades of grey though she does not have her virtues set about and can shift from being beneficial to those around her or toxic, entirely dependent on how the situation benefits her. There is natural kindness to Calli but her predisposed mean streak dominates over such a trait and for most she comes off as a bully with a calloused attitude who is dangerous to be around. Calli embraces being a social miscreant and enjoys the finer points of misconduct opting to indulge herself in debaucheries outside school perimeters as a favorite pastime. Calli is pretty childish yet carries herself as an adult regarding the nature of her upbringing that enforced her to grow up fast. She is on high on arrogance with a developed superiority complex stemming from her powerful ancestry also being coddled a lot as the only female left in her pack after her mother died. She is confident in her abilities as a trickster and views the masses of Ever After as nothing more than toys for her to play with. She preys upon many with ease usually choosing to do so psychologically with a tongue as sharp as her wit. Her favorite flavor of dupes are bullies or those trying to seem "bigger and badder" than her. The given birth right of her powers in juxtapose with her inborn talents as a fighter, Calli has made it known that of all the fairytale tricksters she is the last anyone would ever want to run into. Enemies she has made are not even allowed that title, rather demeaned as petty nuisances for they are easily put in their place without Calli really having to do much of anything to beat them. She can be a cruel force, not one to be trifled with but conceals it under an aspect of vigilance. A skilled manipulator Calli has talked herself out of expulsion. Twice. By feeding off of the headmasters pride filled disposition of "following one's destiny" she has fooled the headmaster into thinking she just takes to her role as the next coyote trickster seriously despite being a walking pandemonium as well as a lawless danger to many. So much so, that the faculty as well authorities decided not to wait for Calli to push her luck a third time. Baba Yaga was bestowed the duty of constructing a cursed collar for Calli to wear that keeps the girl's potent coyote magic under restriction. Despite the collar's obstructed enchantments Calli still has usage of her inner energies to a limited extent. Calli has even been kicked out of classes several times for her manipulative nature used to influence other students into misbehaving as well. Fierce and fearless she is one who does not like being told what to do and Calli has earned a bad reputation with a lot of the teachers of Ever After High for being so disrespectful. Calli is feral, experiencing emotions in their extremities and reacting to them based on her beastly instinct. This manifests into destructive behavior: destroying property and hurting others badly without much remorse. It especially doesn't help that Calli's fuse is short. Because of this she has turned into bit of a wanderer who seeks distractions from such dangerous emotional states in adventuring and has lead her to live bit of a vagabond lifestyle. A seasoned adventurer Calli is cunningly adaptive, deducting analysis with supreme accuracy with abilities that allow her to walk out of even the most treacherous scenarios unscathed. This has lead to complacency as Calli likes to get into considerable amount of trouble when not causing it. Her favorite dancing partner is the devil and she is his lapdog. The friends Calli has somehow made know her as someone who is cheeky, playful, flirtatious, foolish even and vivacious. Those who are especially close know the capacity Calli has to be compassionate even. Ever the solitary hunter Calli is independent, relying only on herself to a point where she is having trouble learning to trust in the friends she has. One unusual trait about Calli that she tries desperately hiding from others is that she loves children and is quite hexcellent with them, being quite childish herself she identifies with them easily though she recognizes herself as an undesirable role model for them. None the less she does make for a benevolent playmate who can take their rough housing and tame whatever fussiness they may have with her humor and tricks. Calli is a Royal with rebellious tendencies. for she looks forward to her destiny filled with fun, getting drunk with other animals, smoking, stealing, and getting rich off of schmucks amongst other activities that Calli does in her spare time anyway... Also Calli being a Royal'' allows for some extra pull for her to get away with her compulsive pranking/bullying of other students. The faculty avert their gazes and view this Royal trickster as just following her destiny with fervor. She does find the whole Royal/Rebel war to be quite funny and often enjoys the conflict...well enjoys conflict as a whole. Calli will purposefully start said conflicts yet never directly participates in them. She'd much rather watch the fireworks fly while she snickers in the shadows. She views a lot of things as jokes and her sense of humor tends to be twisted. The things Calli likes to do When Calli allows herself to settle down she reads. A lot. About anything and everything to feed her unending curiosity about the world around her. Her favorite kind of books are the ones that teach her something. Calli has slight obsession with aviation so she likely reads a lot of books pertaining to that too. She self-educates herself on a variety of topics but is passionate about ones that interest her the most. Calli is of high intelligence, surprisingly cultured as well yet denies these qualities about her. School bores her for the reason she feels she is too smart for her grade having already learned a lot about the subjects she is studying. She never studies still managing to maintain good grades with the vast amount of knowledge she has. Calli ''loves ''to play games all sorts of games but the ones she favors are darts and billiards both she as high skill level in, as well as puzzles and games that strain her mind. Calli is an avid player of ''Call of Beauty ''despite being horrendous at it. She puts her commentary during gameplay on the Fairy Web which involves her screaming and cursing loudly at her consecutive losses and getting on the her mic just to rile the nerves of other players. She loves playing the guitar both acoustic and recently electric thanks to the generosity of her close pack mate Axel Wolf. Calli also sings and collaborates with her coyote brethren who will howl with her music. Calli has a trademark guitar which is with her almost constantly, adorned with eagle feathers. Calli is also adept at playing the flute in her Muse-ic class. Calli's taste in music covers a broad spectrum of genres but she indulges herself in classical, orchestral and jazz music. Adventuring and wandering is top on the list of things she loves. Calli hates staying in one place for too long and may even get depressed by it. Likewise if she has confined herself to one place it is because she is depressed...or just taking a nap most cases. She is rarely ever in school grounds and spends a vast majority of her life finding new and exciting places, creatures and many other things. It is important for Calli to lead an active lifestyle for boredom will result in her breaking stuff, chewing on furniture and deliberately starting fights amongst other students, pitting them against each other or destroying them herself just for the sake of some "fun". Calli makes a personal investment causing chaos around the world of Ever After for the sake of making her role well known. Her mischief making is not limited to just the high school. She is constantly on the move, leaving in her wake populations confused and angry by her devious antics. The misfortune she induces has pegged her with the name "The Devil's Dog". The faculty and the headmaster himself are aware of Calli's heinous reputation and penchant for chaos. However the girl always manages to slip on under the radar of expulsion for she always finds ''some way to cover her tracks be it a deliberate pinning of blame on other ''pranksters and getting them expelled (Arktophonos Pellen mainly) or a brilliantly planned catalytic event that makes the incident seem like a genuine accident through absurd means. Which many ''know who the cause of this "accident" is they just can't find the evidence ''to present it... '''Sports' Calli is of course extremely athletic and much stronger than she looks. She is captain of the Lacrosse team at Ever After High. The Ever After High lacrosse team has them with an unbeatable winning streak and practicing with college students due to the skill level the team has obtained under her leadership. Calli also participates on the volleyball team and is a force to be reckoned with as the team’s libero (defensive position who keeps the ball in play). If outrunning angry prank victims and playing hide-go-seek to escape their revenge is considered a sport, then yeah Calli is good at that too. Fairy Tale - Native American Apache Folklore 'How the Story Goes' Apache Native Tales for Your Viewing Pleasure: Coyote Gets Rich Off The White Men (aka how Calli's mother and father met) Coyote Proves Himself (Herself) a Cannibal Coyote Fights A Lump of Pitch Coyote Steals Sun's Tobacco Turkey Makes the Corn and Coyote Plants It How does Calli come Into It? Calli's is the next coyote in the bloodline to live out her foolish fairytale as a trouble making figure for her story which she fairy much looks forward to. Calli also holds the burning desire to surpass her mother and "beat her at her own game" which may lead to Calli reaching above and beyond her assigned destiny.... Class Schedule Throneroom: '''Professor Badwolf (insert loud growling here) '''1st Period: Beast Care and Training with Prof. Papa Bear 2nd Period: Environmental Magic with Prof. Mama Bear 3rd Period: Muse-ic with Prof. Pied Piper 4th Period: Advanced Villainy with Madame Yaga (I'm just assuming she teaches that class) 5th Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumplestiltskin '''6th Period: Skulking and Sneaking with Prof. Jack B. Nimble Extra Period: Counseling with Mother Goose. Quirks * Howls when she laughs too hard * Does/says shocking things just to enjoy the reactions. * Hardly ever has a genuine smile, is always just smirking with an undertone of menace * Calli's coyote ears seem to be always twitching, picking up on even the slightest noise. Like if someone farts in class she'll know exactly who it is. * Becomes anxious and cranky if she sits still for too long. * Is a class clown. * Always seems to forget to clean the blood off after a hunt.... many think she is secretly a serial killer (Blondie Lockes). * Always answers questions in class being as smart as she is but says it in someone else's voice so no one knows it's her. * When Calli feels unexpectedly bad about something she will shift into her coyote form and curl up somewhere that's isolated, be it under her bed, under a rock somewhere in the forest, other coyote dens... anywhere that is dark and cramped. Quotes Author's Notes *Calli's legacy is affiliated with Apache tribe folklore. *The coyote has had a huge role in constellation stories such as placing the stars and creating the Milky Way. *Originally Calli was meant to be Navajo because those legends portray the coyote in a greater and more powerful light. *The cursed collar that Calli is forced to wear, consisting of the three enchanted chain links, is an homage to Baba Yaga's fairytales. Specifically one where three brothers inherit three realms being the copper realm, the silver realm and the gold realm. *Calli intentionally looks a lot like Cerise Hood as a nod to the fact that coyotes and wolves have similar appearance to each other. They are not are not related in any way. *TV Tropes does an astounding job depicting what the coyote stands for in Native American Culture: Those Wily Coyotes-TV Tropes. *Calli's personality has been loosely based off the common portrayal of the coyote spirit in Native American folklore. A dextrous character who is neither exceedingly good nor entirely bad either. Coyote can either be a source of good luck, other times a bad omen. Calli's stagnant moral development has a lot to do with how she was raised by her uncles and grandfather, who, while nurturing towards Calli also encourage her disastrous tendencies. *Calli's magic aura is blue, as is the color commonly associated with the coyote. Relevant Links'''' What does Calli think of the fairytales she goes to school with? Find out. View the inner workings of Calli's crazy mind. Calli Latrans Headcanons. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Coyote Category:Native American Category:Native American Legends Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Characters of the Month Category:Royals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Work in progress Category:Pansexual